


A Kingdom's Hope

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Parents, Temporary Character Death, betrothal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago the kingdoms of Mirkwood and Erebor were in a constant state of feuding. So terrible was it that it placed all the land in peril and threatened the well being of any who resided in that portion of Middle Earth. </p><p>It was decided by the Istari that the wars could no longer continue and so they met with each kingdom to discuss a solution. By this time there had been so much bloodshed on either side it was nearly impossible to imagine either reconciling. Finally the dwarves decided that they would put aside the past should a formal alliance take between the two kingdoms. Typically dwarven alliances were sealed with a marriage between prominent families.</p><p>It is a blessing that the arranged marriage between Fili son of Dis heir to the Durin line and Frodo Baggins ward of King Thranduil becomes a love match. However not everyone wishes for the alliance and old enemies will unite to see the undoing of both kingdoms. </p><p>Azog and a Necromancer will do whatever they must to see these happy days brought to and end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

Long ago the kingdoms of Mirkwood and Erebor were in a constant state of feuding. So terrible was it that it placed all the land in peril and threatened the well being of any who resided in that portion of Middle Earth.

It was decided by the Istari that the wars could no longer continue and so they met with each kingdom to discuss a solution. By this time there had been so much bloodshed on either side it was nearly impossible to imagine either reconciling. Finally the dwarves decided that they would put aside the past should a formal alliance take between the two kingdoms. Typically dwarven alliances were sealed with a marriage between prominent families.

The elves however were not favorable to this option. They argued that it would be unfair for one of their kind to marry and be bound to a dwarf whose life expectancy would be but a fraction of their own and all the more cruel as like dwarves elves chose only one to bind themselves to for all eternity.

Taking the elves’ complaint into consideration it was determined that the elves would then have to choose a representative who would act in their place and in return they would honor the marriage as though it were one of their own and seal the alliance.

After some debate from the dwarves, who despite their dark past with the elves could see reason in the protest, agreed to the condition.

Knowing that those who had fought actively against each other would be unlikely to find peace in the marriage, even if it was for the good of the kingdoms, it was mutually arranged that the first born to the line of Durin would wed the first born to the family selected by the elves. King Thranduil suggested that a representative of the Shire take the elves’ place in the agreement. The Shire had long been ally to both kingdoms while never involving itself in the warfare and refusing to choose a side; securing itself as an admirable friend and ally.

Hobbits were not fond of getting involved with such nonsense as wars and politics. But when King Thranduil explained the depth of the matter to him Bilbo Baggins could see how this would affect not only the Kingdoms of Erebor and Mirkwood, but that the Shire would benefit from the arrangement as well as gaining two mighty kingdoms as protectors. The Shire was not governed by one but rather nine Thains who were connected to the nine main families. As the Baggins Thain he had a position important enough to barter the agreement and appease the dwarves that they were receiving someone of equal standing. He agreed to the match with the provision that if either of the two were miserable with the arrangement another solution would be found.

Dwarves on the whole were fond of Hobbits and the fine handmade crafts they could create. For while dwarves were gifted in the work of metal and jewels, woodwork and delicate needlepoint often escaped them. As such it was not difficult to work out a trade agreement with the Shire in addition to the peace agreement with the elves. That the dwarves themselves found a match between a hobbit and a dwarf far more palatable to their tastes went without saying .

King Thror agreed to the terms and so the arrangement was struck. Bilbo Baggins and his heir would be officially inducted as permanent part of King Thranduil’s family and would be the ones to uphold the elves’ agreement.

A few short months later Princess Dis gave birth to the heir of the line of Durin and a boisterous dwarfling was born. Fili was a healthy babe and the first half of the union was sealed.

For ten years the two kingdoms lived in a tense peace but soon harmony spread through the land. Without the constant weight of warfare holding them down trade began to flourish and the lands were prosperous once again. It seemed that the darkness of their past was slowly ebbing away as they waited for Thain Baggins to beget an heir. As en established bachelor it was understood it would be some time before such an heir would be procured. However it came to pass that Bilbo’s cousin and close friend Drogo and his wife befell a terrible boating accident. This resulted in their only child coming into the care of Bilbo. Frodo was a quiet and sweet faunt barely out of diapers when the tragedy struck. Naming Frodo as his successor Bilbo had finally produced the second part of the union.

To help make the marriage as suitable as possible to both parties Bilbo departed from Bag End to live in the halls of the elf King; he also suggested the children be brought together frequently to get to know one another and perhaps become attached. He shrewdly thought it would do much good for the families as well since old rivalries were hard to die out.

Princess Dis who wanted the best for her son was quick to agree. As a prince it was expected he would have a political marriage but as any mother would she wanted her son to find love in the One he would be bound to.

Unable to refuse King Thror and King Thranduil were quick to see the wisdom in the solution. If not it was possible the children would absorb the old hatreds that still festered and then no peace would be brought.

With the matter settled Frodo was officially brought in to Thranduil’s family as a ward and given the title name _Lairelandon_ honoring his hobbit roots while also affording him a powerful position in court. Bilbo had demurred an elfin name though he was often called _Saeldur_ for his wisdom.

Thus it was the kingdoms waited with bated breath to see how the two betrotheds would fair and what the fate of their kingdoms would be.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the first introduction! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

“Oh now this is a lovely welcome.” Bilbo whispered as they entered the halls of Erebor. King Thranduil was leading the way followed by his son Legolas. They were surrounded with Mirkwood guards but Bilbo was determined to make the best of it.

The welcome was indeed warm, plentiful torches were lit to help light their way as they left the natural sunlight and entered the stone walls. A long rug was laid out amusing Bilbo who suspected it was in consideration for his and Frodo’s feet. The elves found their lack of footwear interesting and nothing more. From his few interactions with dwarves it was something they constantly marveled and fussed over. There was pleasant incense burning though Bilbo wondered if it was really supposed to please them given the way both Thranduil and Legolas seemed to try to stop breathing.

Overall he was determined to think the best of it.

He looked down at Frodo who followed with steady steps. His bright eyes traced around curiously as he held on tightly to his uncle’s hand. He was too young yet to be told the entirety of the reason they were here. He was barely into his faunthood and had been told he was coming to meet a new friend.  He had never been to visit the dwarves before and he was somewhat hesitant. Of course due to the treaty the elves had tried to spare Frodo their personal feelings from the dwarves but he was still somewhat frightened by something new.

Standing at the end of the hall near the throne of Erebor was the line of Durin. Seated on the throne with the Arkenstone glittering above it was King Thror. He could barely contain his scowl and Frodo held on to Bilbo’s hand tighter as he slowly slipped behind his Uncle. Bilbo gave a quick concerned look down at his nephew but refrained from reassuring him out loud. Despite what he wished there was every possibility of this meeting ending unpleasantly.

Prince Thrain was better mannered as he opened his arms welcomingly “King Thranduil! Prince Legolas welcome to Erebor. As well as our guests of honor Thain Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins.”

Standing beside him were his children Crown Prince Thorin, Prince Frerin and Princess Dis. The princes shared nearly identical looks of displeasure; while Thorin was more reserved Frerin seemed untroubled by what his open resentment might cause. Princess Dis was taking after her father with a warm smile and her arm around her son Fili. Her belly was already heavy with another child and her husband Xili was next to her with his own expression blank.

Sensing the tension in the room Frodo pressed closer to Bilbo and made a noise of displeasure as he was slowly guided forward. Princess Dis did the same with Fili until both boys were standing in front of each other.

The princess smiled warmly at Bilbo as she let the boys get used to each other. She had a round pleasant face with a well trimmed beard; her dark hair was decorated with diamonds reminding one of stars in the night sky. Her dress was dark blue velvet with silver decorations and she wore her favored weapons of throwing knives sheathed by her side. These were more decorations than weapons but even in court dwarves wore weapons that could be used practically even if they were designed more for looks. “Welcome to Erebor Thain Bilbo.” She looked down at Frodo and her smile softened as the faunt looked up at her nervously “And to you as well young Frodo. This is my son Fili…I was hoping you could become good friends.”

There was absolute silence as Frodo peeked around from Bilbo and looked at the young dwarf across from him. Fili seemed to be trying to hide his nervousness. He had blond hair like his father that came to his shoulders and small braids decorated the strands, he had a little beard hardly more than fuzz on his face and he was dressed in Durin blue as well with twin blades strapped to his back. Fili shuffled for a moment as he looked up at his mother. She gave him a patient smile and he turned back to Frodo “Welcome to Erebor Frodo…What is a hobbit?”

Frodo came out from behind his uncle and the unease slowly wore away. He wore no shoes as hobbits typically didn’t and Fili’s brows rose dramatically as he took note of this. He was wearing loose trousers and a finely embroidered green tunic. His hair was curly and Bilbo had fussed over it for ages before proclaiming there would be no helping it today. He took in the older boy dressed like a miniature warrior and slowly smiled “We come from the Shire. Some call us Halflings or Sunfolk but we’ve been living in Mirkwood since I came to live with my Uncle Bilbo…Can you really use those swords?”

Fili’s expression brightened as he pulled them out to demonstrate and there was a collective, if silent, breath of relief through the onlookers. Perhaps peace could be brought to their lands after all.

 

 

“Hobbits seem like unusual creatures.” Thorin muttered over the welcoming feast. He eyed Frodo and Fili who were animatedly talking and seemed to try to at least attempt to speak his mind without being rude. “He looks more like a grocer than a future consort.”

Dis kicked Thorin soundly under the table and quickly turned to Bilbo before he could take offense “What I think my dear brother means is that dwarf court life is so different than perhaps what Frodo is used to. Maybe we should introduce some lessons during his visits?” She smiled cheerfully as she tried to tactfully express their concerns.

Bilbo smiled understandingly “He’s been taking lessons in Mirkwood of course but I believe it would benefit him to expand his knowledge as well. Hobbits aren’t ones to stand on much ceremony and we certainly have no use for weapons!” He laughed and patted the Princess’s hand “I think this will turn out all right in the end.”

Dis visibly relaxed and Xili smiled at his wife. He had tried to tell her that children were remarkably resilient and he was the only one of them to have ever meet hobbits before. He had attempted to explain that they were not easily insulted unless of course one questioned their cooking. “We are very happy to hear that. Tell me how do hobbits protect their lands from outsiders? I understand it is a plentiful place and one of our valuable trade partners as well.”

Pleased the conversation was taking a different turn Bilbo went into the history of the Shire, the land was once given to them by a long ago king in exchange for their homage and a reasonable tax. Their loyalty shifted with whoever wore the crown. It seemed hobbits historically avoided any type of feud and usually could barter their way out of the arrangement. It slowly came to pass that they were given the land unto themselves to rule and manage as they saw fit. They were protected by thick forests and rolling hills but mostly it was that they were near Belegost a colony of Erebor and the farthest parts of their home neighbored Mirkwood which brought them into both the protection of Erebor and Mirkwood as well as being their trade partner.

Thorin had quieted after his sister’s punishment and reluctantly listened as the hobbit spoke lovingly of a home he had not seen in years. He felt uncomfortable at the thought that the feud between Mirkwood and Erebor had resulted in two hobbits, who had never been involved with the warfare, being so far away from a home they dearly loved. He reminded himself that all politics came at a cost and it was not as though the Shire was not reaping some benefits to this arrangement as well.

Again his gaze slowly traveled over to Fili and Frodo. Fili seemed enamored of his new friend and Frodo was attentively listening as Fili explained his lessons and the hunting adventures he had gone on. In turn Frodo spoke of his time with the elves and tried to explain for what seemed a second time how many meals hobbits typically ate.

Frerin was seated next to him and his brother watched with grudging appreciation as well. When he felt Thorin’s eyes on him he smiled. His hair was a shade lighter and his face the same but slightly more angled like their mother rather than broad like Thorin’s “I suppose we could have had a worse match for our Fili. This Frodo seems like a good sort, though it troubles me that he has spoken of no weapons or battle training. A consort cannot be unprotected in times of danger.”

His brother though younger was often more wise than the court saw. Too often they saw him only as the spare but Thorin had learned that his advice was frequently very well founded “Perhaps during his stay here we can teach both court and fighting lessons. Dwalin is always pleased to gain a new student.”

It constantly amazed Thorin that Frerin would brighten whenever he took his advice, as though he partially expected Thorin to dismiss it out of hand. “It would be a good parting gift as well if we could discover a weapon suited to hobbit stature.”

As it was with the brothers any talk of weapons and training lightened their mood and diverted their thoughts away from their distressingly close proximity to elves.

Thranduil and Thror were silent at the head of the table as they each studiously ate their meal. Out of consideration for elf palates there was not meat served to any of them and the selection put before them was generous and diverse. Thranduil kept his mouth in a thin line as he sat so close to a former enemy and Legolas did what he could to engage in conversation with Prince Thrain who seemed to be as watchful towards his father as Legolas was to his.

Thankfully their table was kept separate from the rest of the court. Their table was on a raised platform so that the rest of those feasting could look upon them but they were not close enough to see expressions or overhear any conversation. Legolas wished they could have eaten in the family’s private chambers but it did the community good to see their leaders eating politely together. Coldly. But politely.

 

To the relief of all the meal closed successfully without any outbursts and the gathered royalty was permitted at last to retire to their private rooms. Their stay would not be a long one, only a few weeks to foster friendship between the boys before they would return to Mirkwood. On the next visit Fili would come to the forest and be their guest to expose each child to the other’s court. Already Dis and Bilbo were discussing important events that each should attend and they parted with their own friendship blooming. There was hope for their kingdoms yet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little peek into the world of hobbits! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

“No absolutely not.” Bilbo crossed his arms and looked directly at Thorin “Frodo will not be learning any sort of weaponry or any other nonsense. He is a _hobbit_!”

Originally this meeting had been set up to discuss what sort of lessons each of the boys would need. It was reluctantly agreed that Fili would need tutors regarding the Shire as well as Mirkwood and its customs. Since Frodo was being raised there it would be best if they understood each other’s cultures well enough to avoid any accidental insulting.

When it had come to Frodo it was easy enough to agree to many of the same conditions. He would first need language tutors to let him into the very private world of Khuzdul. He would also learn the histories of Erebor, Moria and the Iron Hills. However the subject of weaponry had come up and the Durins had been taken by surprise how the easy going Bilbo had adamantly refused to discuss any sort of weapons training for Frodo.

Thorin had grudgingly come to respect the plucky hobbit. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas were present, mainly to offer suggestions and support Bilbo if he decided something. Now however he was frustrated that the foolish creature didn’t understand the importance of Frodo being able to protect himself. It took every bit of diplomacy he had to keep his temper in check. He could already see Balin preparing to step in should he say too much and further insult the Thain. “We are not suggesting we turn him into a warrior and send him out on patrols or even battles. It is often times necessary that royalty must be able to defend themselves! Perhaps it is different for elves and hobbits but for dwarves even in formal court we carry weapons!”

Bilbo considered Thorin for a moment in silence but his face was firmly set. “I don’t believe I should encourage Frodo to be looking over his shoulder always prepared for an attack. If this is to be his home I want him to feel as safe and secure as though he were in the Shire. He has already lost enough with the death of his parents and leaving the Shire to enter this agreement. I won’t have him loose anything more.”

Deciding it might be best if he intervened Legolas spoke up “It is difficult for either dwarves or elves to understand; but hobbits have never in recent history entered in any sort of warfare. They enter trade agreements and live quietly all to avoid such precautions. It is a very peaceful life and I believe while they do not judge other beings for fighting the thought of a hobbit carrying a weapon would be abhorrent to them.” He looked at Bilbo for confirmation who gave a solemn nod in return. 

Dis gently placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder “They have already given so much. There is no immediate threat; would it be so terrible if we sought out another solution with their preferences in mind?”

Thorin bit his tongue on his immediate response and sighed. “Very well, perhaps we can speak to Dwalin about hand to hand combat.” He looked at Bilbo “It is only Frodo’s safety we have in mind. It would not do well for the consort to be defenseless.”

Now it was Bilbo’s turn to look confused “I only said that I did not wish for Frodo to carry a weapon on him at all times and that I want more than paranoid suspicion for him to learn weaponry at all…I never said that he was not able to defend himself.”

The Durins were silent in their confusion until King Thror growled. He was only here because duty called for it but much like King Thranduil he had not heavily participated in the discussion. His presence was only there to make the agreement formal and nothing else. “Well let’s have it. What do you mean then?”

Bilbo’s nose scrunched up as he looked between the dwarves and even the elves looked curious “Well with feet like ours there’s really no need is there?”

When that failed to clarify anything it appeared that demonstration would be called for.

 

“Frodo my boy, let’s have a spar.” Bilbo called as they approached Fili and Frodo who had been playing in one of Erebor’s courtyards.

The entire kingdom was encased in the mountain but clever engineers were able to create high openings that posed no threat to the kingdom’s defense but allowed natural light to filter through. Bilbo had reminded their hosts that Hobbits were often called ‘Sun Folk’ for a reason. They were used to plenty of pleasant sunshine and within the first few days both Bilbo and Frodo seemed to pale considerably until Dis thought of the courtyards. Most dwarves considered them a pleasant place to pass through as they went from one part of the kingdom to another. A few would carry out discussions or spend time there or to visit one of the many fountains that decorated it to bring a break from the endless stone that made Erebor so impressive.

Frodo perked up and smiled “A spar? Whatever for?” His uncle was very dutiful in his training but he had not thought they would continue while there was so much to be done in Erebor.  He looked at Fili excited that he could show something he was good at to his new friend.

“Well believe it or not our friends think Hobbits must have weapons to defend ourselves with.” He smiled and was feeling a bit eager to show off himself. It was easy for the dwarves and even the elves to come off a bit condescending when it came to certain things. It would be rather nice to put them in their place; and perhaps even give Thorin a bit of a turn.

Frodo’s nose scrunched up in confusion much as Bilbo’s had “But we have our feet?” He looked down at his toes and gave them a wiggle as if reminding his uncle what a spar focused on in the first place.

Bilbo’s smile was a bit smug “Exactly.”

 

The courtyard had enough room for them to safely move about and their audience took seats by the fountain for the demonstration. “Mamma what are they doing?” Fili asked as Dis settled him on her lap.

“I think they’re going to show us what it means when you make assumptions about someone.” She smiled and petted his hair. Her belly made it difficult to hold Fili anymore but she was determined to do so as long as possible. She snuck a few glances at Thorin and Frerin who were looking very skeptical about the proceedings. The elves’ expressions were carefully blank and she took this to mean they had no idea what was about to happen either.

Bilbo and Frodo did some stretches and surprised them by also pulling their toes and flexing their feet as well. Bilbo had Frodo lay on the ground and pushed both of his legs up as high as they would go. His feet almost touched his ears and while the faunt looked slightly uncomfortable he did not appear to be in pain “Almost there my boy, soon you’ll be able to go all the way!”

A few passing dwarves stopped to idle and see what sort of demonstration was about to take place. Bilbo and Frodo stood several spaces apart almost in a crouch and then at some silent signal they flew into action.

Dis wished there was a way to capture Thorin’s jaw dropping and Frerin’s eyes nearly bulging out as the hobbits moved.

The fight was graceful and almost elegant, more of a dance than what dwarves would consider fighting. Still they could see that the halfings were using their feet as the main weapon. Due to his smaller size Frodo was able to duck and place a considerable amount of hits and tags to Bilbo’s legs. It seemed the focus was to get the opponent on the ground and even Thorin had to concede that no matter the weapon if the opponent was prone on the floor there was little they could do.

Even their toes were used as at one point when Frodo leapt a bit too high to place a kick on Bilbo, the older hobbit turned and lifted one leg up almost parallel to his head and grabbed Frodo’s tunic with his toes and used his own momentum to throw the younger hobbit to the ground.

Frodo recovered in a graceful roll and sprang up to his feet. A no time did their hands ever come into play besides to steady themselves. It was the strangest sort of fighting any watching had seen but none could doubt it was indeed a skill polished and well honed.

Finally out of breath Frodo gave a hand signal and Bilbo came to a stop. He smiled at his nephew “Very well done Frodo! Your reach is improving but you must stop over estimating your jumps.”

Frodo nodded and a courteous servant approached with some water. “But I got you a few times!” His smile was bright even as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Bilbo nodded “You did indeed your parents would be very proud.”

They had almost forgotten they were not alone until someone started clapping and soon the stone chamber rang with applause and awkwardly the hobbits bowed unnerved by all the attention.

When the viewers dispersed Dis could not help but smile teasingly at Thorin “Will that satisfy your need for training?”

Dumbstruck all Thorin could do was nod “Ah yes that is quite sufficient.”

King Thror looked stunned and even King Thranduil was looking at the hobbits in a new light. Legolas and Prince Thrain seemed endlessly amused that both of their fathers were staggered by the display. Legolas had spotted Bilbo and Frodo training a few times when he patrolled the forest paths but he had not realized the point of it until now. Hobbits, it seemed, were very surprising creatures.

Fili nearly burst from his mother’s lap as he ran to Frodo and tugged on his hands “That was amazing! I’ve never seen anyone fight like that can you teach me?”

Frodo’s face turned bright with color “I don’t know if dwarves can do it but I’m sure there are some moves I could show you.” He had been worried that Fili would think him boring with all his talking about books, and quieter pursuits. He was very proud to have impressed his friend and he was trying to hide his face so as to not show it.

 

Bilbo looked on with quiet fondness. It had not escaped his notice that Thorin was watching him with new curiosity. It was good to show that stubborn dwarf that when Bilbo insisted Frodo need not learn something that he knew what he was talking about. He had also rather enjoyed his look of shock; he would have to remember that expression for some time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

“Well I rather think that was a success wouldn’t you say?” Bilbo smiled as he looked over at Thranduil. Their visit had lasted just short of two weeks and the entire time he had been waiting for an outbreak that never came.

Despite his private thoughts Thranduil was inclined to agree. King Thror had his son to keep him in line and Prince Thorin seemed determined to make the union a success. It did help that the children appeared fond of each other. He was not so sure that Bilbo would be so obliging if Frodo wasn’t taken with Fili. The young dwarf seemed pleasant and he was grateful that he took more after his mother than his uncle. “Indeed. Perhaps there is some hope for this after all.”

A few spaces ahead Fili and Frodo were saying their goodbyes. They had done the formal send off in front of the court an hour ago and now it was only their families. King Thror had considered his duty done and left with Prince Thrain in tow.

“Thank you for having me Fili…I’ll see you soon. Uncle Bilbo said next time you would be coming to see us!” Frodo was smiling but there was still sadness in his expression. He tried to not show it but he was going to greatly miss Fili. The Elves were very kind and welcoming and they did enjoy spending time with him. However Legolas was the youngest of them and he was still far older than himself or even his Uncle.

Fili managed to keep his expression more composed but when he hugged Frodo his arms were tight around him. “I’ll write to you all the time Frodo! Don’t worry we’ll see each other again.” He slowly pulled away “There was something I wanted to give you. I thought you might like it.”

In his hand was sparkling gold chain that had a small emerald cut into the shape of a leaf. It was dazzling in the sunlight and Frodo stared at it agape. “It’s so lovely thank you Fili!” He embraced him again even as his cheeks tinged with pink “I’m afraid I have nothing to give you in return.”

Fili looked slightly offended “I didn’t give it to you to so you could give _me_ something.” He grinned and helped Frodo put it on “I gave it to you because I thought you would like it.”

Frodo’s cheeks deepened in color “I do like it Fili. Very much.”

Bilbo knew they had to leave if they wanted to reach the Greenwood by nightfall. “That was very kind of you Fili thank you. We must be going now the roads won’t be safe after dark.” He gave the dwarfling a affectionate pat and helped Frodo on to his pony.

Frodo turned to wave goodbye and Fili stood staring after the caravan until they were out of sight. As soon as they vanished he took his mother’s hand and began to excitedly ask when they would be visiting the elves and how soon should he write his first letter.

 

 

That evening when she put him to bed he was still murmuring about Frodo and the elves. She stroked his golden hair and smiled. She had been so relieved when the boys had taken a liking to each other. Though she had always known it was possible that Fili would be forced into an arranged marriage she had hoped there would be happiness for him as there had been for her and Xili.

She joined her family in a private sitting room where a comfortable fire had been lit and drinks were being shared. They were all pleased that the visit had gone well and she saw that even Thorin had eased his opinion of the idea.

Her brothers had been the most adamant that a union would not be the solution they were looking for. However it was difficult to see another reasonable suggestion and they knew well enough that if it were left to King Thranduil and their grandfather they feuding would never cease.

Frerin and Thorin were currently looking over a map with nearly identical scowls. She was the youngest by several years but they had been born only a year apart. It was nearly unheard of and most were certain that their mother and Frerin would not survive. Of course Princess Ni would not be hearing any of that nonsense and had gone on to have another child and live for several long years after that.

Their mother had always wanted there to be peace between the kingdoms. However she had married into the royal family and there was little influence she could use to sway the King’s opinion. She had been very popular with the lower classes and their father had doted on her from the first moment they had met. Despite Thror’s wishes that Thrain marry a wealthy dwarrowdam he had gone against his father’s and married Ni. Their relationship had been turbulent until Thorin was born and then it seemed for the first time that something mattered to him again besides gold.

Dis was always proud of her mother’s achievements. She hoped that they were honoring her by bringing the peace she had wished for. She rubbed her belly and smiled. Peace for their children was something that all mothers understood.

Xili seemed to know her thoughts and placed is hand over hers as they looked at her belly. The babe gave a kick and they shared a smile. Even Thorin and Frerin could not resist feeling the little one’s spirit and it seemed to ease the deep lines on their faces.

“What is the matter? The visit went well. Fili and Frodo seem compatible. Why the long faces? Can we not enjoy just one night.” Dis sighed and leaned back into her chair. It seemed that trouble was always crawling in the shadows and they never knew a moment’s peace.

Frerin gave Dis an apologetic look “It has come to our attention that the northern border is not as secure as we had thought. There have been sightings of orcs and wargs there and the numbers of encounters are growing. Soon it will not be safe to travel there without an escort.”

She sighed and took a sip of her tea. She was abstaining from wine for the sake of the babe but she promised herself as soon as she was able she would have the biggest goblet she could find. “Oh Mahal bless it!” She took her turn looking over the map and agreed they should send out a division of warriors to see if they could reestablish the border.

“Why are they acting up now I wonder? They must realize that with peace between Mirkwood and Erebor there is no hope of them mounting a successful attack.”

Thorin’s face tightened “Indeed but they are greedy and foolish and will try it none the less. I will go out with Dwalin tomorrow and see what we can find. If it is as unsafe as reports are saying we will reconsider our options. For now let us set the matter aside.” He straightened in his seat and gave Dis a small smile “You are right this visit was a successful one and it should be celebrated with something other than this dark talk. I must admit the hobbits rather surprised me.”

Frerin grinned and patted Thorin on the back “They surprised us all.”

 

 

 

Fili had waited until he was sure his mother was gone before he snuck out of bed and pulled a piece of parchment out and a quill and began to write:

 

_Dear Frodo;_

_I’m really glad you came for a visit. I hope we get to see each other again soon! Is the Greenwood pretty? Sometimes Uncle calls it Mirkwood? What does that mean? Mother says that the new baby will be coming soon. I hope they’re cute and not annoying._

_Oin says the portents say it’s going to be a boy. That would be nice. A sister would be good too. I have to go but please write me back soon!_

_~~Sincerely~~ , _

_Your Friend,_

_Fili_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more development on the relationship between Mirkwood and Erebor! Plus a happy surprise at the end!

 

 

 

It was just as Thorin feared. The orcs were becoming bold and reckless; travel along the border had to be limited and guards would have to be posted on patrols. There were several watchtowers that protected the borders but they would need to dwarves on the ground as well should any traveler’s run afoul of the dark creatures.

He frowned heavily as he touched a warg’s print. They had sent messages to Mirkwood to confirm that the caravan had arrived safely. Thranduil’s seal might have been on the letter but he knew from the tone of the missive it had been Legolas writing. They had a safe arrival but could sense the presence of the orcs.

He wondered how that must have felt for the elves. While their foul stench scored the inside of his nose he wondered how it must be for them. They could feel and sense so much more than a dwarf, and more than that to sense a creature that was a perverted version of their own kind? For once he felt sympathy for them.

They did their best to avoid talk of the situation around Fili. His curious nephew was consumed with thoughts of his soon to arrive sibling and sending messages to Frodo. Despite his reservations regarding the marriage he could see the wisdom in it and hope for peace at last. It would do his people good and perhaps even drag his grandfather away from thoughts of gold and jewels.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned to smile grimly at Frerin. From the expression on his brother’s face he gathered he had found much of the same.

“The borders are no longer safe. We have dwarves enough to man patrols but we will be thinned at Erebor. I worry what this could mean for the safety of our stronghold.” Frerin’s brow was drawn as he looked back towards their home. With a new Durin soon to be born they would both prefer the guards at Erebor be increased, instead they would have to be sent to the outlands of their home to ensure the safety of travelers and send warning should more than a few orcs and wargs trespass.

“I fear much the same.” Thorin always respected Frerin’s tactical mind and he could tell from the twist of his brother’s lips that there was a thought he was pondering “What are you thinking?”

Frerin sighed and looked at him “We have our new allies to think of. Perhaps we can use our new allegiance and have the elves help secure the border closer to Mirkwood. If they do that then we can keep the current number of guards in Erebor and need only to increase a few patrols.”

It was a sound idea. Their new arrangement with Mirkwood would certainly provide the necessary resources and despite his reluctance Thranduil would see reason that they were protecting the Greenwood as much as the Lonely Mountain.

His grandfather would not like it but it had been a long time since he had been part of these discussions. “Very well…we should send a raven as soon as we return. This boldness so close to Dis’ labor is unsettling.”

Frerin was silent but the dark look he cast at the print confirmed that he felt much the same.

 

Legolas regarded the urgent letter from Prince Thorin and his expression was troubled. Indeed they had sensed the beasts lurking but they were not so foolish enough as to attack such a well defended caravan. It seemed the same could not be said for the borders.

He considered his response, in accordance with their new alliance if they requested help than the Greenwood would provide. His father would take issue with it but he also couldn’t very well refuse. He decided that he would request that Tauriel lead the elves lent to the dwarves. This would ensure that all sides remain cordial with each other and prevent any old rivalries from flaring up.

He looked across the courtyard and saw Bilbo and Frodo sparing. Since the discovery of their unique fighting style several elves had expressed interest in learning. It was definitely designed for a hobbit’s stature but the elves were able to adjust it for their needs. It was rare to find something good in the forest these days and the hobbits brought a brightness that he sorely missed from a time when the woods were less perilous.

He prepared himself to speak with his father and called Tauriel by his side. Despite the fact they were bound to provide assistance when asked he knew his father would resist until he saw no other choice. At the very least with Tauriel there to prevent them from bickering there was little chance he would refuse outright. He wondered if his father realized he was as stubborn as the dwarves he claimed to hate.

 

“When are we going to see Frodo again?” Fili asked politely as he watched his mother rub her belly. He had heard her say that the time was coming soon. He was excited to meet his brother or sister and he knew his mother was excited too.

Dis smiled at her son and ruffled his hair “As soon as your Uncle can manage my sweet. I’m sure he’s working very hard with the elves to make sure that you and Frodo can see each other soon.

Fili had been disappointed when he had seen the elves but there was no sign of Frodo. He still took the opportunity to pester them as much as possible when they were not preparing for patrols. Rather than be annoyed by the curious dwarfling many welcomed his questions with time honed patience and readily gave him as much information as they could with how Frodo was doing.

Fili decided to be content enough with that. Frodo had returned several letters of his own with pressed flowers he had found in the Greenwood and funny stories of the elves. Fili was going to tell his new brother and sister all those stories too so that they would grow up to like elves.

He knew that most dwarves didn’t like elves but his mother told him that times were changing and soon old grudges would be forgotten. He hoped that was true because if he and Frodo did get married there were sure to be more elves in the mountain. He knew his great-grandfather was one of the dwarves who didn’t like elves but these days he didn’t seem to like much of anything besides his gold.

He was distracted from his thoughts when his mother made a sharp noise and he turned to see her clutching her belly. She gripped him hard by the shoulder “Go fetch your father and send someone for Oin. It’s time.”

 

Afterwards Fili was overwhelmed with a flurry of activity as soon as he had found his father Oin was sent for and his mother was taken to a private bedroom. Soon his Uncles and grandfather were there and Frerin was trying to distract him with funny stories about Uncle Thorin as a child.  All the men besides Oin were banned from entering the birthing chamber until they were sent for. He watched as his father paced back and forth and saw the heavy lines on Uncle Thorin’s face and the worry on his grandfather’s.

He knew that most dwarrowdams didn’t have many children, each child made the pregnancy more dangerous and he knew that his grandmother was very remarkable for having three healthy children. He clutched at Uncle Frerin’s hand and tried to think about his next letter to Frodo when the door opened.

A midwife smiled at them, her beard was tightly braided to stay out of the way and her dark skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat. She wiped her brow “The mother is ready now.” She said quietly and opened the door for the rest of the Durins to press inside.

In the bedroom his mother’s hair was loose of all decorations and beads making her entire appearance more wild than usual. Her face was flush but she was smiling happily as she held the new babe. When her family approached she held up the dwarfling so they could see his red wrinkled face clearly “My new son Kili.”

Xili looked as though he was fit to burst with pride and Fili crawled on the bed to press against his mother’s side and stare down at his new brother. “Hello Kili.” He said softly with a smile and pressed a small kiss on his forehead.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili visits Mirkwood in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I hope you guys like this! Some childish exploration (very innocent!) and some hints about how the kingdoms are fairing!

 

 

 

Fili decided that he liked having a brother well enough. Right now he didn’t do much more than cry, eat, and sleep but he believed his mother when she said that he was going to grow up soon. All dwarves hurried past the dangerous infant years into a sturdy childhood that would blossom like a gem into a long adulthood.

He was also happy because he was going to see Frodo! It was almost a month after Kili was born that his mother told him he would be going to the Greenwood to see his intended. He was so excited that he had begun packing right away; only for his mother to laugh and remind him that he would have to travel light.

He knew that his uncles were worried about the orcs. They tried not to discuss it in front of him but this time when he visited Frodo he would have a combination of both elfin and dwarven guards. Some of the elves that had come to the mountain to help secure the boarder would be returning home to be relieved by others. He had asked his mother if they were in any danger and her face pinched in the way it did when she was upset. “No my darling. You and Frodo are perfectly safe. You know that your uncle Thorin likes to worry.”

He tried to take her words to heart but before they left he had asked the royal sword smith to sharpen his blade. Someday he would be well practiced enough that he could tend his weapons himself like his other family did. Typically the royal smith was intended to design and build weapons for the royal family that they might not have the skill to make themselves. Despite such a menial task she was pleasant and allowed Fili to watch her so that he might learn how to do it himself quickly. “You can fully trust a blade that’s only ever known your own hands.” She said softly before turning the freshly sharpened weapon over to him.

He decided to be more attentive in his smithing lessons and she gave him an extra oil rag for his praise. He hoped that Frodo would be impressed by his sword and how accomplished he had become with it. He had already earned his first non-family braid due to his growing skill and he wanted Frodo to be impressed.

 

 

Soon enough they were departing. His uncle Thorin was not able to attend and his mother had to stay behind as well. Fortunately his father was with him and his uncle Frerin as well as Dwalin. He felt safe enough with them not to mention the other guards that were accompanying them.

On their route he shared the stories that Frodo had told him in his letters. His father was a good listener and only asked questions when Fili was done speaking. His uncle Frerin seemed more reserved but he too seemed to be paying attention to the stories. Fili knew that he didn’t like elves very much but he thought it might help if they heard about them from a different perspective.

When they reached the entrance to the Greenwood Prince Legolas himself as well as his trusted Captain Tauriel were waiting for them. They tilted their heads in welcome and Prince Legolas smiled at Fili “Frodo is most excited to see you. I believe if he could have he would have liked nothing more than to escort you himself.”

Fili had always thought the elves were beautiful and the Prince was a warmer version of his father. He blushed and asked curiously “Why couldn’t he? Is the forest that dangerous?”

For a brief moment a troubled shadow crossed Legolas’ expression before it evened out and hide what he was thinking in the way that all elves were accustomed to “My father is very protective of his charges. He will not hear of either Frodo or Bilbo going into the forest unescorted.” He seemed to share a private glance with Fili’s guard and soon they were quickly moving forward.

Despite the fact that they were prepared for an attack the forest was quiet and still around them. Fili kept glancing at his father and noticed that his hand was never far from his sword and he unconsciously mimicked the action. If they were attacked he wanted to do honorably by his family line and do his fair share of the fighting.

His father seemed to notice his new tension and leaned over on his pony with a smile. “Tis only a father’s worry Fili. I’m sure with the elves here to guide us no harm will befall our company.” He stroked his big hand through Fili’s hair and tugged playfully on his swordsmanship braid “Every day I am so proud to have such a brave son.”

Fili sat up a little straighter on his pony and before they knew it they were already approaching King Thranduil’s palace. 

 

 

Within moments of their approach the gates opened and a familiar form came streaking out followed at a more sedate pace by his uncle and adoptive guardian the King of the Woodland realm.

Frodo threw himself at Fili as he dismounted and embraced him happily “You’re here you’re finally here!”

Fili smiled and felt delight when he caught a glimpse of the emerald leaf necklace he had given Frodo around his neck “I was so excited to come! Did you get my letter about my new brother Kili? He’s so small and squirmy now but soon he’ll be a fighter just like me!”

As the children dissolved into conversation Xili smiled with pride at his son and bowed his head respectfully to King Thranduil “Please excuse his lack of manners he has been beside himself with impatience to see Frodo again.”

Despite the fact that he would normally be incredibly insulted by such rudeness King Thranduil bowed his head and though he did not smile fully there was a trace of it on his lips “Indeed…children are incredibly excitable.”

Xili found himself relieving a breath he had not realized he had been holding. This arrangement was precarious at best and part of him was shamefully aware that it had nothing to do with the children who were to be married and everything to do with their families and guardians. He hoped for their sake that they might be able to work past their history and provide a better future. He had hoped that in this marriage Fili would be able to find happiness; but as he watched he and Frodo interact he was starting to suspect he had found more than his happiness. He had found his One.

 

The stay was short but pleasurable. The adults managed to behave as the children carried on their visit. Frodo was a gracious host who showed them all his favorite spots as well as demonstrated how far along he had come in his training.  Fili too was quick to make a show of his skills and though they were far from marriage the adoring looks they gave to each other told all present that it was to be a love match.

Frodo and Fili were permitted to take walks through the gardens with an escort attending them. They were young yet but quickly growing and with their development came a new complexity to their feelings. Fili’s visit would last only a week while Frodo’s had lasted far longer. Still in that space of time during their afternoon walks and quiet evenings talking and laughing together something new seemed to take root between them. Like a sprout that had climbed out of the earth and a blossom was preparing to take shape.

In one private moment when Frodo and Fili had been nestled beneath a glowing fire sharing books before their bedtime Frodo had bravely brushed his lips against Fili’s cheek and smiled at the red the dwarf had turned. “I wanted to try a kiss.”

Fili had tried to regain his dignity and smiled as he brushed his forehead softly against Frodo’s “This is how dwarves greet those who are dear to them.”

Frodo’s curls had felt soft against his skin and he wondered what his cheek had felt on his lips. He was distracted when Frodo was once again close to him and rubbed his small round nose against Fili’s “Hobbits do this to greet family and friends.”

They smiled at each other as the firelight died around them and soon Bilbo and Xili could be heard calling them to bed.

That night when Fili bedded down he felt determination that when they were older and it was proper he was going to give Frodo his first real kiss.

 

Thranduil watched over the betrotheds with a careful eye. He found himself relieved that he would be spared Thorin’s presence. He was a far better choice than his grandfather to be sure but he was not certain how long his patience could tolerate his snide comments. The woods were not as safe as he might wish and only Legolas and Tauriel were privy to the truth. He did not wish to concern his charges and he had no desire to see what reaction the dwarves would have.

It tore at his pride to admit it but the next visit might be safer if it were to take place in Erebor. He would deny this though and claim it was only convenient for Frodo to learn his future home. He could see that the bond between him and young Fili grew stronger at every interaction. It was just the sort of union they had all wished for but there were shadows gathering in the corner of his mind that threatened their new peace.

Legolas had told him of the orcs and Erebor’s need for their support. He grudgingly allowed it though he refused to pen any letter on the matter and left that for Legolas to see to.  He feared that the orcs might only be a herald of what was to come. There were the spiders too to consider.

He had ignored Mithrandir’s reasoning form the match when the istar had claimed that Erebor and Greenwood would have to unite in order to fight against a growing darkness. He had never cared much for vague warnings and the call of storm crows. Yet now he could see that the darkness was taking a form and one that could have been more of a threat had they not united as they had.

He looked out into his forest and his expression was icy as he watched the shadows lengthen beneath the trees. He would do what he must to protect his kingdom and all who resided within it. If that meant keeping his end of the arrangement with the dwarves than it was a burden he could bear to tolerate.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter we are going to have a bit of a time skip! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 

“The _signs_ Thorin, you can no longer deny the signs that there is a larger threat at play.” Gandalf struggled to keep his voice level but from the pinched lines around his eyes his patience was starting to wear thin.

Thorin looked heavily over the maps and letters covering his desk. His words were true; they could no longer deny that some invisible hand was guiding the orcs. They had grown drastically in strength and number and some mysterious force was enabling them to travel through daylight. The implications of that alone were shuddering. “It is not I who is denying the signs. As long as my grandfather is King there is only so much he will permit. He already believes that the additional patrols are a waste of labor he cannot see the dangers besides threats to his gold.” Thorin deeply hated speaking ill of his grandfather but the truth was plain for all to see. Even his grandfather’s fawning admirers had started to caution him about dramatically cutting back on the guards.

Xili was the most adamant supporter besides Thorin of increasing the guards; and though the dwarf was levelheaded and calm all could see his growing frustration with the king. He spent his days at court trying to persuade the king to see reason and his nights taking what patrols he could. Dis fretted over him endlessly but though he was a steadfast sort his pride would not permit him to do anything less than protect his family and his people.

The strain between Xili and the king was common knowledge and Dis often had to soothe her grandfather’s pride after their arguments. Not only was the threat of orcs threatening their people, but it was tearing apart the royal family as well.

Gandalf’s shoulders wilted and he said softly “I know Thorin and I am sorry for it. There are many who know that you or your father would be better suited to be king. But Thror is not likely to step down before his time has ended.” The private chambers were silent as he considered his next words. “Perhaps if the dwarven king will not listen to reason the Elvin one will.”

Dwalin was standing guard outside and Nori had already secured that they were completely alone. His grandfather believed that most necessary business could be done in court but Thorin accomplished more in his quiet study than he ever had mingling with courtiers. Still one could never be too cautious and so Thorin said his next words carefully “King Thranduil has seen the rising darkness. That much is certain. He has been exceedingly careful guarding his forest and even allowed for Frodo’s next visit to take place in Erebor with hardly a word of contrary. He may not admit it but he knows danger is approaching, and one that even his people cannot face alone.”

It wounded his Durin pride deeply that the lofty King Thranduil recognized a threat before his own grandfather. Once Thror had been a mighty warrior who had become a great king. Now his mind was so mad with the sickness there was little besides gold that interested him these days.

Gandalf bowed his head “Then I shall visit him in his forest and see what my words do. Keep guarding your people Thorin. They need you and your family now more than ever.”

With that he turned and left and Thorin sat down heavily in his chair. He was not so sure how it came to this. He looked over his maps again and wondered why the orcs would be rising against them now. Why would they risk both Erebor and Mirkwood’s forces? Something had to be leading them and whatever it wanted it wanted desperately.

 

 

Dwalin entered the room once Gandalf had left and stared silently at Thorin for a minute. “I take it the news is no’ good then?” His voice was wary as if pretending guarding his post did not mean he had heard every word.

Thorin dragged a heavy hand over his face “My grandfather denies the dangers and questions our need for more patrols. There is no reasoning with him and so Gandalf has gone to speak to King Thranduil about what can be done. He is certain that some foul work is at play but he knows not who the orchestrator is. Until then there are only precautions we can take.”

Dwalin nodded his head and took a deep breath. These were troubling times and even with the peace between Mirkwood and Erebor their people still did not know safety. It was officially declared dangerous to travel outside of Erebor’s walls without an escort, parties of both dwarf and elf warriors frequently assisted with protecting travelers, the only benefit was that the elves had become a common enough sight around Erebor that their people had grown comfortable around them. “Tis a mark against us that he has to take the matter to King Thranduil.”

“It is the best course of action until my grandfather can be reasoned with.” Thorin liked the decision little better but he would not risk his people over a matter of pride.

 

 

A warning knock disturbed their conversation and Dis poked her head in with a soft smile. “I know heavy talk when I see it. Perhaps you could use a break? Your nephews are demanding an audience.”

Thorin’s expression brightened and he sat up in his chair “Let’s see them then.” He smiled as Kili came running in first. The youngest Durin was already full of so much life and joy that he spread it wherever he went.

“Unc’e Thorin! I shot a bow today and hit ‘he mark!” He spoke carefully with two of his front teeth missing and launched himself into Thorin’s lap.

Thorin smiled down and ruffled his dark curls “Did the elves help you?” He had worried when Kili had shown such interesting an undwarvish weapon but he couldn’t deny the spark of talent he had seen the few times Kili had shot so far.

The young dwarf nodded his head quickly “Yes! They said I was good!” He obviously beamed at the praise coming from archers that had been alive for centuries.

Thorin nodded “Then we had best make sure you get a bow of your own soon. It’s only proper for a Durin to have their own weapons.”

Kili was nearly beside himself as he started to describe what his bow would be like. Thorin listened dutifully before he looked up to see that Fili had entered at a more sedate pace but no less excited. His twin swords were strapped to his back signaling that he too had just come from weapons training. He was faintly flushed and sweat dripped from his braids but his smile was just as bright as his brother’s.

Fili was fast growing into everything a Durin prince should be. He was dedicated to his studies and his braids showed his increasing skill in swordsmanship. The guards already treated him with respect. He had gone on several short scouting missions and had done his share of the work; his sharp eyes had them avoiding trouble more than once.

Thorin was also pleased to see that the engagement between Fili and Frodo was still holding strong. They exchanged letters nearly daily and commonly gifts as well. Fili was most proud of the arm brace Frodo had commissioned for him. The leather was finely polished and a rich dark brown hue lightly embellished with gold. Frodo like the elves seemed to add flowery embellishments to even things with common purpose but he always tailored his inclinations to dwarvish tastes.

Since their initial introduction Thorin had only met Frodo a handful of times though the visits were often several times a year. His duties and his dislike of Thranduil had him missing several of the visits but the few that he had seen he assessed that Frodo was quickly growing to be a fine consort and he could not deny the happiness he brought Fili.

His eldest nephew stepped in and smiled “Frodo’s letters said they should be arriving any day now.” He commonly carried the latest letter on his person causing him to be quiet popular with the ladies of court as they sighed over how romantic it all was.

Thorin smiled and promised himself that this visit he would aim to spend more time with the future consort. He did not wish for Frodo to think he didn’t agree with the marriage; and when the day came for him to live in Erebor it would be important for him to know that he could turn to Thorin with any questions or concerns.

“Well then we should see that the rooms are appropriately prepared.” He stood and decided that an afternoon of watching Fili fret about Frodo’s accommodations sounded much more pleasant than looking over maps for the hundredth time with no ability to change what they told.

Fili’s expression glowed “I’ll go freshen up!” He tugged Kili after him when his mother called that his brother could do with a change as well and when the little dwarfling failed to keep up with his brother’s longer legs Fili put Kili onto his back and they ran laughing down the hall.

 

 

Dis watched her boys go with pride and smiled “At least there is some joy in this kingdom.” She turned to Thorin and the real reason she wished the boys to leave was clear “What says Gandalf?”

Thorin’s brow drew close and Dwalin’s expression closed off. They could not be as frank with their words now that they were outside of the study but Dis had a keen mind and fierce political understanding. Thorin looked at his sister gravely “There is no more we can do, he is off to speak with King Thranduil.”

There was no need to say more and it reflected in Dis’ downcast face. “So that’s it then.” She sighed and tried to pull herself out of her dark thoughts. Frodo would be visiting with his usual guards but with Prince Legolas and his Uncle in tow as well. King Thranduil was staying behind and Dis had little wonder that his choice had to do with keeping his kingdom secured against outside threats.

Thorin nodded but clasped his arm tightly around her “All will be well. With our truce in place our people will be protected as well and that is more important than the pride of Durin.”

Dis nodded and tugged on her braid, a habit from her childhood for when she was worried. “I know. You do well by us brother.”

 

 

They agreed to leave the dark talk behind as Fili and Kili rejoined them with freshly washed faces and change of clothes. Soon Fili was dragging them off to the Sapphire Rooms which he always insisted should go to Frodo. They were some of the grandest rooms in Erebor and had a place of honor near the royal family. Thorin had not told Fili yet but he had the rooms permently reserved for when Frodo came to visit. The young hobbit always insisted they were more than he needed but they were one of the few rooms that allowed fresh light in and hobbits needed the sun to remain healthy. He supposed that after Fili and Frodo were wed that they would become the couple’s private chambers. The second set of rooms were the Emerald Rooms which also held fresh light and those were reserved for Bilbo.  Prince Legolas stayed in the Ruby Rooms which were further from the royal family but no less grand and he often spent very little time in them. The nature of elves being what it was he often went without sleep while visiting Erebor and preferred that the hobbits be comfortable.

 

 

They had only just finished touring the rooms when Frerin came racing down the halls a squad of loyal guards behind him. His expression was strained and he hurried his family into a secluded chamber and the guards remained outside with Dwalin. Sweat dripped down his brow and his eyes were wide with panic.

Thorin took his brother by the shoulders “What is it? What’s happened?” He could hear Dwalin outside already pulling out his axes as he spoke with the guards and Dis was holding her knives as he watched her brother. Fili still had his swords with him and they all waited for Frerin to catch his breath.

Frerin looked desperately between Dis and Thorin and then his gaze slowly landed on Fili and Kili “Grandfather…he’s gone mad.” He shook his head and tried to pull them away but the rising urgency of the matter did not permit him to spare the young dwarves his next words. “He’s…he’s ordered the execution of Xili.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this update!

 

 

 

When Frodo arrived in Erebor he noticed immediately the grim atmosphere. The dwarves they passed all wore strained expressions and their eyes constantly searched about them and watched the shadows closely. There was an air of tension that Frodo did not recall experiencing before.

His uncle and Prince Legolas noticed it right away and Uncle Bilbo stepped to walk closer to him. He thought of Fili’s last letter but there had been nothing mentioned that would explain this.

When their arrival was announced he noticed it was not in the throne room as usual but instead in a private morning room. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to think of what might have happened.

They were welcomed by Fili and Kili and Frerin but Thorin, Dis and Xili were nowhere in sight. The second Frodo had seen Fili he knew that whatever was going on was affecting him deeply. He ran up to him and tugged on his hands “Fili what’s going on? What happened?”

Fili’s eyes were lined with dark shadows and his face was gaunt as though he had not been sleeping or eating well. His braids were tight but Frodo could see that he had been tugging on them; much like Princess Dis did when she was upset. “It’s my father…” His words choked off and he embraced Frodo tightly hiding his face as the tears he had been restraining started to fall.

Legolas and Bilbo looked to Frerin for an explanation. They had picked up immediately that something was not right when they arrived but neither could place what might have happened to Xili. Kili was somber as he held tightly to his bunny and his own face showed he had done much crying himself.

Frerin picked up Kili and held him close, with the formality of welcoming them out of the way he could get to the heart of the situation.  “A week ago King Thror announced that he was convicting Xili of treason and that he would be put to death as punishment.  Dis and Thorin as well as my father have all been working to overturn his announcement. There is no proof that Xili has committed any crime but in his madness grandfather has reasoned that his disagreements in court warrant his actions.”

He shushed Kili who started to cry again. Much as he regretted it the children knew the truth of the situation and not telling them now would only be more painful if they were left in the dark about the progress they were making. “There is a good chance we can get the council to overturn it. Xili is very popular and well liked; it would also set a dangerous precedent if they allow someone to become executed for arguing with the King. Open court as always been a safe place for dwarves to express their opinions and never once has Xili crossed the line. Still there are those greedy enough that the verdict might still carry.”

Bilbo gasped and looked at the boys. “That’s just awful. Why would he do that? To his own family no less!”

Frerin shook his head his face showed he too was deeply troubled and filled with regret “No one understands the way his mind works anymore.”

To this point Legolas had not reacted overmuch to the news. He had been able to sense much before Frerin told them of what was happening and now his expression darkened which was strange to see on the lighthearted prince. “He cannot execute Xili for treason without violating the agreement between Erebor and Mirkwood.” His voice was strong and confident as he stated simply “It could be considered an act of war.”

Frerin had never held much love for the elves and for a moment he bristled that the elf prince thought he could just will the trouble away with his will alone. Then he considered the elf’s words, since Frodo’s and Fili’s engagement he had learned to temper his dislike of them “What do you mean?”

Legolas’ expression remained set “In the agreement between Mirkwood and Erebor it is clearly stated that any harm brought to the royal family of either kingdom will be taken as a personal attack on the other. Xili is part of the royal family and under that protection as well. King Thror cannot go through with executing him unless my father has agreed to it as well.”

Hearing this Fili pulled away from Frodo and tried to gather himself “You mean my father won’t be killed?”

Legolas’ expression gentled from his icy fury “Perhaps your great grandfather has not realized the extent of his actions. I can act in my father’s stead but I must inform him of this right away.” He turned to Frerin “Rest assured we will not permit this atrocity to take place.”

Frerin was a bit unsure how to respond to that. Perhaps the elves weren’t so bad after all.

 

The long path to the throne was as intimidating as always to Frodo but he was determined to be here. It was completely empty besides Thror and his guards and Frodo wondered about the lake of courtiers. He could tell that Fili was sick with worry over his father but Frodo found strength in the firm resolve of Legolas’ shoulders. The elf had become like a brother to him and he had never seen him waver once he had set a course. This time would be no different.

 As they walked behind their elders he reached across and took Fili’s hand in his own hoping to share his strength. He couldn’t imagine the torment Fili must be feeling with his family tearing itself apart because of his great grandfather’s madness. It was an ill kept secret and Frodo hoped that Fili would share his worries with him. If he were to become an accomplished consort than sharing the burdens of kingship was something they would need to learn.

Frodo looked at the dwarf king on the throne and he saw nothing of the tales he heard of Thror. He had heard of a noble warrior who led his people bravely and who put the happiness of his kingdom above all else. Now all he saw was an old dwarf nearly swallowed by an overflowing beard heavily laden with jewels and his form obscured by silks and furs. He looked like a rather unimpressive lump of greed in Frodo’s opinion but he knew that when Fili saw Thror he saw something much different. He saw family and an idol.

There was no sign of Xili but Frodo suspected he was being kept in the dungeons or in some sort of secluded chamber as he was after all a royal prisoner. He looked again to Legolas and felt confident he could stop this madness. If Thranduil had to come to Erebor himself to ensure this did not take place he would do so but they would all be worse off for it.

“Why are you disturbing my court with children and tree shaggers?” The King’s voice was gruff and distracted as his eyes lingered on his jewels instead of his family.

Legolas was not put off in the least and his tone was hard and bright like a diamond “I have come to stop you from committing an act of war. Should the persecution of Xili continue than your actions will terminate the alliance between Erebor and Mirkwood and result in war instead of peace between our two kingdoms. Not to mention the destruction of your own family.”

Thror’s fingers tapped against his throne and the light of the fires caught against his rings. “I assume you speak of my insolent son in law? He dared question me in court. Called into question my judgment. My gold is being wasted on fruitless patrols because he wants it all for himself!” His cold blue eyes flashed in the light of his jewels and it created a frightening countenance.

The sound of the entrance doors opening distracted all of them from the throne as Thorin came storming forward with Dis and his father in tow. Dwalin and a contingent of loyal guards followed behind and sealed the doors behind him. At this moment the guards besides Thror’s thrown lowered their weapons and stepped aside.

Thror swung around in his chair blindly and the Arkenstone seemed to flash brightly above him. “What is the meaning of this? This is treason! All of you will be executed!”

Thorin looked as though he would step forward but Thrain put a hand to steady his son. He had let his father’s madness go too long and he needed to settle this matter himself. “Father. We’ve been in a private discussion with the council and they have decided to support your removal from the throne. They agree that your mind is no longer steady enough to lead Erebor as it should.” His eyes spoke of sorrow and regret as he bowed his head “I will be taking over as acting monarch until your senses have returned or it is Thorin’s time to have the throne.”

 

Thror looked as though he would combust and his weathered hand reached for the sword strapped to his side. Faster than eyes could follow Legolas sprinted up the throne and firmly placed his hand over Thror's “I would highly advise against that.”

The former king looked as though he might try despite the elf’s words of caution but then he merely grunted and pulled his hands away as he hissed “I will not stand for this! This is betrayal!”

Quietly he was removed and Frodo and Fili held tightly onto each other as Thrain took the throne and the crown was placed on his head. There would be a more formal ceremony to cement the change in power but for now they could all breathe easier knowing that Xili’s life would be spared.

 

Bilbo looked and saw the deep frown in Thorin’s face. There was no doubt that he was conflicted between his family. Loyalty to his grandfather and love for his sister and the truth that his grandfather truly was mad. In a moment of kindness he reached forward and placed his hand on Thorin’s shoulder as he said softly “You did the right thing. You should be proud you defended your family. Being on the throne was only making him worse.”

For a moment it seemed that Thorin might brush of the gesture and the words. Instead he seemed to relieve himself of some of his burdens and managed a small smile “Thank you Bilbo. It has been a long time coming and I fear we were almost too late.”

The doors to the chamber opened again to reveal Dis and Xili. Xili looked worn and ragged but Dis looked radiant in triumph as she stood next to her husband.  Once the saw their father Fili and Kili broke from those gathered and ran into his arms. Kili couldn’t form words and cried soundlessly into his father’s chest and even Fili, though older, had dampness in his eyes as he tightly embraced him.

Bilbo put an arm around Frodo and smiled at the family “Well that’s rather nice isn’t it?”

Frodo smiled and his heart twisted at the thought of ever losing Bilbo and he clung to his uncle tightly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come soon and we will be a couple years in the future!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally an update! I moved to another state and life has been crazy but it should hopefully be more normal now! Thank you for your patience and I hope you like the chapter!

 

 

 

Fili paced as he inspected himself before the mirror struggling to decide if he had too many jewels or too few. It was the common opinion of the court that he was influenced by Frodo’s hobbitish tastes and that he should wear more jewels as befitting a future king. He sighed before going back to his jewelry box and inspecting it again. Perhaps sapphires and emeralds were a better choice?

Kili rolled his eyes from where he lay on his brother’s bed observing the madness. He liked Frodo well enough and he and the entire kingdom could see that they were mad for each other. He was still a child himself and found the whole matter at turns nauseating and boring. “Just wear whatever suits you he’s not going to notice the difference.” Kili muttered.

In the two years since their grandfather had taken the throne there had been more peace and prosperity in Erebor. Thror rarely left his gold chambers these days but without his tight hands wrapped around the purse strings King Thrain was able to spend more on supporting commerce and protecting their lands. Soon even those sycophants who had questioned Thrain’s rise to power were quieted as they saw their own economy increase.

During that time Frodo had visited frequently every few months and often stayed for at least a month at a time. Still despite that Fili treated each new visit as though he had not seen his betrothed in years. Kili hoped he never understood what sort of lovesickness took over his brother.

Fili responded by rolling _his_ eyes to Kili’s innocence. When his brother met his own heart’s match Fili promised himself revenge. He decided to go with a few well placed sapphires and emeralds. Sapphires were the signature jewel of the Durins and Frodo favored emeralds.  He also took care to make sure that his braids were neat and bound with his best mithril clasps. There were many and he cut a rather impressive figure he thought. Though of course his only concern was if _Frodo_ would be impressed. When he was at last satisfied with his appearance he turned and presented himself to Kili “What do you think?”

Kili looked up from the toy he had been playing with aimlessly and gave a teasing grin “I think that Frodo is going to laugh when I tell him that you were late greeting him because you were fussing over your looks.”

Fili’s eyes bulged “Frodo’s already here?!”

Sensing danger Kili leapt from the bed and ran out of the chambers as he called back “That’s why mother sent me to fetch you!”

 

 

Frodo smothered a laugh when the sound of thundering footsteps suddenly stopped short. His uncle exchanged an amused glance with him. Shortly after that Fili and Kili were announced and King Thrain smiled happily on his throne and Dis sent her son’s a scolding look before recovering herself. They were in the presence of the entire court and as such her berating would have to wait until later.

With their formal welcome finally underway Frodo and Bilbo as well as their usual accompaniment of Elvin guards including Prince Legolas were once again welcomed to Erebor. Frodo gave a respective bow as he was brought to Fili’s side and softly whispered “Your mother is going to have a fit when she’s alone with you.”

Fili gave an unrepentant smile in response as he bowed in turn and accepted Frodo’s arm in his. Personally he thought the formal introductions were a bothersome waste of time. An opinion that most of the Durin’s shared. However it did give him an excuse to stare at Frodo without looking daft.

Frodo was now nearing the end of his tween years and after that would come the discussion of when a wedding would take place. He looked rather lovely in the elfish style tunic that was pale blue in difference to the Durin’s colors. It was delicately embroidered with silver and his hair was crowned with a simple but elegant circlet that Fili had crafted with his own hands.

Theirs was a love match that many ladies in the court sighed over as they looked at the young betrotheds. The days of strife were long in the past as elves were commonly seen now in the lonely mountain and the more curious dwarves were finding reasons to visit the Greenwood and discover the different crafts that elves employed. With their feud slowly forgotten the two different races began sharing their skills with one another creating a new era of art and weaponry.

Bilbo was much simpler in his typical hobbit garb. He had not patience for the long tunics and insisted that Frodo’s be cut so that he could still use his legs to properly defend himself. After nearly a decade of living in the Greenwood and visiting the Lonely Mountain he better understood why in their first meeting Prince Thorin had been so adamant about Frodo learning to fight.  Though both lands were prosperous there had been the ever growing threat of orcs and wargs. United the two lands could easily keep their people safe, but Bilbo knew that both ruling families were worried that the threat was not going away. It almost appeared to be biding its time.

But for now such dark thoughts were chased away as the royal families mingled in the court and those present could enjoy watching the parade of royalty.

 

At last they were permitted to excuse themselves as court broke for the afternoon. King Thrain would have to stay behind as courtiers were always requesting a moment with him but he waved on the rest of his family. There would be time enough later for them to be under the speculation of the court, a small reprieve now would do them some good.

 

Bilbo watched as Fili and Frodo hurried off to the indoor gardens that had recently been installed into Erebor. He had impressed that Hobbits were creatures of the earth and sun and as such needed access to both to be happy.  Kili followed after them at an attempt at having them chaperoned but no one present was overly concerned.

He smiled as Crown Prince Thorin came to his side. “I will have to make sure I see them myself later. But for now I suppose the boys could use a break from parents and guardians.”

Bilbo had been heavily involved in the design of the gardens and worked with the engineers of Erebor to make it happen. He was excited to see the fruits of such a lengthy project.

Thorin nodded “I could escort you there later if you would like. I believe there were some final concerns the architects had and it would be good to hear your input.” Thorin too had been involved, though mostly with the stone work that would hold the earth and helping ensure there was proper supports in place so that the entire cavern did not come tumbling in.

Bilbo smiled brightly “I would like that very much.”

Thorin was grateful that his beard covered the blush that Dis later accused him of sporting.

 

As he had promised himself Thorin was making more of an effort to be present during Frodo’s visits. He wanted to make sure that the young hobbit was comfortable with all members of the royal family and he could begrudgingly say that the elves were not so terrible when one was not actively fighting them. He could also admit that he enjoyed the visits for other reasons. Bilbo was a great companion to him and often had insights that a dwarf was not capable of. If Erebor was to be Frodo’s future home Bilbo was determined to make it as comfortable as possible.

“When Frodo comes to live here…will you be staying in the Greenwood?” Thorin tried to ask subtly but from Frerin’s cut off snort he supposed that he had not succeeded.

Bilbo appeared surprised by the question but did not notice anything odd about Thorin’s demeanor. “I had not thought about that. I suppose I could return to the Shire though Frodo would be terribly lonely without another hobbit around and there really is nothing waiting for me there besides my own loneliness. I do suppose I could remain with the elves although it might be best if I stay here with him for a short while as he gets settled.”

Seeing the opening that he was silently praying for Thorin cleared his throat “I would hope you know that you have permanent chambers here that are always open to you. You would be more than welcome to stay here however long you would like as a member of the royal family.”

Bilbo nodded “That sounds rather nice. I think it would be good for all of us really.”

When Dis pulled Bilbo into a conversation regarding hobbits and hair braiding Frerin slowly came to his brother’s side and murmured “Very smooth.”

Thorin elbowed him sharply before they could draw attention to themselves. “Shut up.”

 

 

“And these are where we are going to plant the herbs once we get the seeds for them. I know Bomber is very excited to learn the differences in hobbit cooking and Bilbo made it very clear that you needed access to fresh herbs to do it properly.” Fili smiled as he grandly toured the gardens with Frodo. He had bribed Kili with several coins to find some other way to entertain himself rather than following them around.

Frodo was impressed by the gardens and smiled warmly at Fili “They look wonderful. I can’t wait to see them in full bloom.” He gently reached out and traced Fili’s braids “There are more than when I visited a few months ago. What are these ones for?”

Fili’s expression lit up as he launched into his recent scouting adventure with the guards where he was the acting leader. He had also recently completed his swordsmanship training and his smithing training and was now able to develop his talents on his own sparing with any member of the court he chose.

 

Frodo was happy to listen to Fili’s tales. His favorite part was watching the way Fili’s expression would brighten and how he would use his arms to act out parts of the story. While some might consider him vain or self centered Frodo saw a good heart that wanted to do his family and loved ones proud. There were big shadows that Fili had grown up under and sometimes Frodo wondered if he didn’t hold himself to too high of a standard.

His own accomplishments were not small as he had graduated from learning the hobbit skills of fighting and self defense and even taught some of the elves now as well.  He was an avid reader and was widely educated on many histories and people. He also had a mind for diplomacy and his Uncle was always praising him saying it was no small skill to have when one was surrounded by stubborn dwarves and lofty elves.

Just before Kili was due to return Fili shuffled his feet nervously. “I know we spoke about it once…I was hoping that perhaps would gift me with your first kiss?  We are both old enough now and it wouldn’t be improper.”

Frodo smiled, this was the Fili he was falling in love with. Of course he loved his boldness and confidence. But it was in these quiet moments when the loud and cheerful dwarf showed his more nervous side that Frodo felt his heart be fully moved. “I was hoping you would ask.” He stood up on his toes and pressed a small kiss to Fili’s lips before he pulled away and smiled impishly “First, last and only Fili.”

Before Fili could find the words to speak Kili burst out of his hiding spot “Gross! I’m telling mother!”

Fili blushed furiously and chased after his brother shouting dire threats as Frodo followed behind struggling to contain his own laughter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
